1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a portable terminal allowing a user to conveniently perform various functions, such as a portable Internet function, a multimedia function, e.g. watching motion pictures, gaming functions, etc., as well as voice call and short text message transmission, through the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When mobile communication services through a portable terminal began to be commercialized, only services in the range limited to voice calls or short message transmissions had been provided. However, as the reception/transmission speed of wireless communication and the degree of integration of terminal circuit devices have been improved, the range of such mobile communication services has increased to include emailing and motion picture file transmission, etc. It has recently become possible for users to enjoy Internet service, which had previously only been provided through a personal computer, through a portable terminal.
Such portable terminals may be classified into a bar-type terminal having multiple input/output devices, such as a keypad, a display device, a transmitter, a receiver, etc., installed in one single housing thereof, a folder-type or a sliding-type housing terminal having input/output devices properly distributed and arranged on a pair of housings thereof, etc. according to the external appearance of the portable terminals.
The folder-type terminal has a pair of housings foldably connected with each other through a hinge device. A user can fold the folder-type housing to make it into a small size while carrying it, and can unfold the folder-type housing while using it so as to easily perform voice call or operate a keypad of the housing.
The sliding-type terminal can have a pair of housings, which are installed in such a manner that they can move linearly respective to each other so that the housings can be opened through linear movement to allow the user to use a keypad thereof. Also, there is an advantage in that a display device is always kept in an open state so that the user can check the operational state of the terminal, message reception information, etc., according to the user's desire while conveniently carrying the terminal.
As such, as mobile communications service has been diversified, and the user can conveniently carry and use portable terminals because the size and the weight of the terminals has decreased. The use of a portable terminal has become widespread.
As the use of a portable terminal has been generalized, demands from users about portable terminals, such as demand for diversification of the design of the portable terminal and demand for a high level of a multimedia functionality thereof, has increased. However, the external appearance of the portable terminal is limited to the appearances of bar-type terminals, folder-type terminals, sliding-type terminals, etc. Therefore, it is difficult to diversify the design and the function of the portable terminal.